d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fieari
Just letting you know that I'm using your Vernerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 in my campaign. I only made a few changes (I'm not 100% sure if he will be Lawful Evil and I changed his personality a little), but he will be a pretty cool NPC that I hope my players will enjoy. --The Listener 17:01, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey Fieari. Glad you liked the psionic cogent! I felt that that monster just needed to have a psionic version, so I had to relearn everything about psionics, as I hadn't used them in a long time. In regards to more psionic NPCs, I don't have any that I'm working on at the moment, but I'll keep them in mind for future NPCs (though to be honest, most of my NPCs, like yours, tend to be high- and epic-level). --Alzrius 23:00, 7 Jan 2006 Thanks for fixing the front page. I noticed the missing material, but I'm a wiki n00b so I couldn't figure out how to revert back to the original. --M Jason Parent CRlink changes It's great if you want to streamline templates for better usage, but changing variable names like that has a drastic effect on all pages that use that template. It would probably be better in the future if you would suggest the change first on the Talk page for the template and get community consent and awareness of the change. You did change the D20 NPCs by CR page to reflect the changes after you did them, but that was only one of several pages that were using that template (D20 NPCs by Race, and several True20 pages were using it). The "What links here" link in the toolbox on the left side of the screen for any article is a good place to check before making any drastic changes to a template or page that is referenced by other pages. I've made the appropriate changes to the True20 pages, and have come up with another template for use in "by Race" listings that makes a bit more sense for that type of listing that can be used in the future. --MidnightLightning 14:01, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Blistered One Thank you for your help! I really appreciate it. The monster itself is a DnD conversion of something from a short story by Andrzej Sapkowski, "Muzykanci". The relevant passage translates as follows, "The thing that rustled and creeked behind the corner, accenting its footsteps with heavy, strained panting, stepped out and looked upon her with the golden-carmine glow of it's huge eyes. Iza's scream was stifled into a smothered wheeze. Her consciousness, mind, intelligence and will exploded and burst, like a lightbulb hurled against the pavement. The Blistered One stepped through the ripped Veil." --AbuDhabi Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign? Fieari; is the "Immortal Ages in Shadow" campaign still running? The links to the ENWorld threads are broken, and the pages haven't been updated in a while. In general, it might be good to move those Categories to a sub-page under your user account, rather than having them floating in the Category tree for everyone else. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 20:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC)